


晚熟

by KKKKKi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, エンキドゥ, ギルガメッシュ - Freeform, 恩闪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 乌鲁克日常 大概是相遇成为好友不久 征讨芬巴巴之前 废话多
Relationships: Enkidu/Gilgamesh
Kudos: 4





	晚熟

“也许柔软的床铺是最好的宝物了。”  
吉尔伽美什陷在床铺中央，夏夜奇妙的安静像潮水一样涌遍他全身。  
“吾友…还没回来啊…”  
今天的公务已经足够繁重了，之后还要准备召开城市长老会议，公民大会也一定要举行，这样想着不禁有些头疼。  
“睡吧。”年轻的王翻了个身，睡意昏沉。  
… …  
屋门轻响，淡绿色的身影迅速扑到床上。  
吉尔伽美什来不及反应，确定覆盖在身上的是熟悉的气味和温度后，才眯起眼睛回应他的搂抱。  
“…恩奇都，你头发为什么是湿的？”  
“因为在林子里跑了一天浑身都是尘土，不想弄脏你，所以先去清洗再回来。”恩奇都抬起埋在吉尔伽美什颈窝的脑袋，嘴角上扬。“但是又非常想见你，等不到它晾干。”  
“… …”别开对视的目光，颈间是友人温热的气息和凉凉的水汽，红色眼眸的主人有些慌乱地揉了揉手下柔顺的长发。“哼，你本就该时时陪侍于王的左右。”  
不理会王的别扭，恩奇都半靠在他身上缓缓开口。  
“我今天在城郊的田野边，看见大片的黍麦与群群牛羊，股股清水在水渠中流淌。我今天在远处的山野里，看到美丽的罂粟花和累累的葡萄，河边有成片的芦苇，杉树林间有叫声清脆的鸟类盘旋。我不能像从前那样飞快地奔跑，我看清了不曾注意过的景色，我能意识到它们是美。我很开心。”  
吉尔伽美什伸出手臂轻轻圈住他。  
“嗯，然后呢。”  
“但正因我放慢了奔跑的脚步，接受了你们的酒食，洗去了尘土与污垢，梳开了那纠缠卷曲跟尼沙巴一样的毛发，我便无法再与羚羊一同吃草，与野兽同聚在饮水池塘，曾经共处的牲畜面对我时也沉默不语，乖顺如奴仆。我试图与他们交流，他们却再也不肯邀我回到巢穴。也许当我披上那位身姿柔美的女性扯下的衣角时，我就该明白会有这一天的到来。”  
“… …”  
“我习得了文明，也因此失掉了纯粹。但那些可爱的，曾与我挨肩擦背的同伴，我为之扯掉套索毁坏陷阱，遭到了猎人的记恨，它们却再不肯与我亲近。我很伤心。”  
“… …后悔吗，后悔离开山林来到这里吗？”低声问着怀中低落的挚友，吉尔伽美什不明白他为什么否定自己的纯粹，明明就是单纯透明的如同月光的美丽生物啊。  
“不，不后悔。智慧与理性比懵懂无知的快乐更加重要。况且那位女性，为传授我文明，付出了很多时间与精力，引我来到这环城的乌鲁克。我自此才成为人，懂得用语言表达自己的喜怒，可以欣赏世间一切的美好，得到不亚于以往的欢愉。”  
“呵，你是说神妓。那样的女人，不过是受人差遣而用身体诱惑你罢了。你喜欢她？”  
恩奇都皱眉，“我当然喜欢她，她是我在人世的向导。而且多亏了她我才能遇见你。”  
“什么因为她，你我相遇是注定的事。”  
“哈？为什么？你怎么知道？”  
“因为…因为我有神明的血统，反正我就是什么都知道。”吉尔伽美什傲慢地开口。“因为之前梦到你好多次”，这种话他说不出口。顺便恩奇都喜欢的人太多，他很不满。  
“唔…”友人扭头看他，一脸怀疑。  
“…既然你为那女人选择文明，你也不必继续烦扰。我可以将那女人带来，让她带你回你的山野。”  
“啊…？”恩奇都完全把握不了对话的方向，突然出现的别扭真是麻烦。  
“我并没有要回去的意思啦…刚刚不是说了不后悔？神妓于我有无以回报的恩情，但我不会跟她走啊。”  
“… …”  
“因为这里有更重要的人。”  
长发的友人忽然坐直了身体压过来，薄薄的嘴唇送至耳边：“最喜欢吉尔了。”  
发丝上细小的水珠蹭到吉尔伽美什的脸颊上。这时候也应该保持王的风度，轻笑一声作为回应吧，但却只能一边攥紧手下的床单，一边抿着唇完全说不出话来。  
耳廓上传来温热的触感，湿润的舌尖轻轻地舔弄。突然的亲密让吉尔伽美什有些无措，身体越来越近，压迫着他向后倒去。等身体完全躺倒，友人以撑在自己两侧的手支起上半身与他对视。金绿色的眸子在深夜也闪闪发亮，光芒纯粹，是纯粹的喜爱与纯粹的情欲。  
吉尔伽美什不抵触这样的友人，他期待一切的欢愉。缓缓抬手，指尖顺腰线划过，发烫的掌心紧贴恩奇都的腰际。“可以。”依旧是发号施令的语气。  
恩奇都伏下身去咬他的锁骨。“我有没有告诉过你我为什么要跟神妓来乌鲁克？”  
“…嗯？”  
“因为她说你很诱人。”  
“… …”  
“她自然不会骗我，你真的很诱人。”  
唇舌向下游移，牙齿轻咬小小的凸起。身下的人加重的喘息让恩奇都抑制不住地兴奋。舔弄过后恩奇都起身，低头欣赏那张高傲的脸上因自己而显露的淫靡。  
短暂的对视，吉尔伽美什伸手拢起恩奇都低垂的长发，十指插在发间，露出恩奇都光洁的面庞。  
恩奇都握住友人抬起的手，拉至唇边伸舌细细地舔，从指根至指尖满是光亮的水泽。  
“唔… …”吉尔伽美什轻叹。恩奇都暂停了动作抬眼看他，从舌尖拉出细细的银线。  
“…啊…继续吧…”友人皱了皱眉，继续专注于修长的手指。吉尔伽美什想，自己抬手本是想揽过他接吻的，结果却是这样。  
不过感觉也不算差。  
他这样想着的时候，恩奇都正急躁地试图扯下他的裤子。吉尔伽美什配合地抬腰，自然地搂住上方的身体。两人的炙热抵在一处，同时发出一声难耐的喘息。  
完全湿润的手指被抓住向下探去，吉尔伽美什这才明白友人的意图，恼怒又羞耻地给自己做扩张。无法承受盯着自己的过于直接的、充满渴求与戏谑的目光，只好合上血红色的眼睛，睫毛随喘息轻轻扇动，下方的触感却更加敏锐。  
“呜…！可…可以了…”  
“那…要开始了哦，吉尔…”  
恩奇都亲吻吉尔伽美什的眼睑，开始一点一点的探入。  
“…呃… …”吉尔的喘息在他耳边响起，也许会很痛吧，但恩奇都已经无法分神去体贴吉尔，温暖柔软的内壁已经耗尽他所有的理智。  
“哈…全部…埋进去了…”  
“…嗯…呃！”恩奇都突然开始顶弄，突然的快感让吉尔伽美什紧抓住他的脊背，耳后的长发再次垂下，在两人紧贴的腰腹之间挤蹭，凉凉的，酥痒，吉尔伽美什忍不住瑟缩，恩奇都掐一下他的臀肉以示惩罚。  
“…呜…那个神妓…也是这样笼络你…教授你文明的吗…？”  
“…啊？”恩奇都仍然沉溺在快感里，不知该作何反应。  
“你们…在一起度过了相当长的时间吧…？”  
“她有这样搂住你的脖子吗？”  
“她有这样舔过你的喉结吗？”  
“你的背上，也有她的划痕吧？”  
“她的腿，会这样圈住你的腰吗？…呃…唔！”  
吉尔伽美什的迎合使两人过分贴合，恩奇都用灵巧的手指与唇舌使他迷乱，绵长的吻抹掉了一切不合时宜的问题。  
“呜…嗯…恩奇都！”  
身下的人别开头咬上他的肩膀不住地颤抖，无意识地收紧双腿，白色的浊液喷在他的腹部，湿热的内壁阵阵紧缩。  
“哈…”吉尔伽美什一边喘息一边用满是水雾的眼睛向上看，他已经无力再做出任何回应。差不多了，恩奇都轻吻他发红的眼角撤出身体随后释放，白色的液体沾染略带粉色的肌肤，眼前暧昧的景象让恩奇都十分满意。  
高潮后的余韵，房间里只剩下急促的喘息声。  
吉尔伽美什不悦地瞥过腰腹的污迹，伸出手臂圈住友人的脖颈拉他靠近自己，低声地说：“下次…在里面也没关系。”  
“啊？”  
“…我是说，本王赐予你无上的权利。”  
“嗯…？”  
“本王…准许你射在里面。”  
“诶…你不是说那样太难清理吗？”长发的友人似乎因为这句话十分开心，捏着他的脸微笑。捏脸的动作让吉尔伽美什感到自己王的威严被破坏的一点儿不剩，但是又无力拨开跪坐在自己身上的友人的手。  
“都差不多。”  
吉尔伽美什侧过脸闷声说道。低沉沙哑的声音实在是让人无法抗拒。恩奇都十分干脆地低下头蹭蹭他的鼻尖。  
“就这次吧。”  
“呃…啊…？！…”  
… …  
满足的身体十分疲惫，吉尔伽美什此刻正侧身背对着友人，准备沉入睡眠。  
“吉尔…”身后的友人小声叫着他的名字抱过来。汗湿的肌肤紧紧相贴。  
还是睡不着啊，年轻的王十分无奈。“你之前不是说不想弄脏，结果不还是脏了。”  
“啊？我之前有好好洗干净的。”  
吉尔伽美什无言，握住一只身前的手向腰腹滑去，触到一片湿冷滑腻的液体。  
“这里。”  
“啊…是说这个吗…因为吉尔很可爱啊，一边叫我的名字一边努力贴近我还叫得很大声，所以不自觉地就出来很多。”  
恩奇都纤长的手指抹开那些液体在吉尔伽美什的腹部打转，后者皱了皱眉握住那只不安分的手，抚摸他的指节，缓缓开口。  
“你不必为那些低下的四脚牲畜烦恼，如果孤独，我会陪你。”  
“但我很不安。情感的羁绊是这样脆弱，即使在单纯的动物间都无法维持。也许你我终将面对无法避免的离散。”  
“也许将来会有让你苦苦追求的，比我更加美丽且富有吸引力的存在吧。”  
怎么会有这种想法，吉尔伽美什不悦地否定“不，不会，你是我…”  
“我只是你身边的道具和手中的武器。我今天所见所感的一切欢愉与悲伤，都想立刻倾诉给你，只想托付给你。我不知道我的依赖是否正确，不知道你还能宽容它多久。”  
吉尔伽美什此时开始后悔之前没有给他明确的认可与承诺，恩奇都多余的担心让他心疼。  
“…我今天独自凝望远方，清晨的明亮的日光与落日时碎金般的晚霞都让我想到你。如果你在就好了，如果你也能看到就好了，如果你也喜欢就好了。”  
“…想把我的一切分享给你。”  
夜晚的友人和夜晚的月光一样温柔。温柔而倔强的友人让吉尔伽美什忍不住地笑：“你那神妓替你换上帕鲁西古，交与你智慧与理性，告诉你天与地的真理，但她对你还是有所隐瞒。”  
他转过身，盯着友人因疑惑而睁大的眼睛。  
“你不是道具，也并非武器。”  
“她不曾教给你，这种关系的名字吗？”  
“是挚友，唯一的挚友。”  
“不过还好，你知道的还不晚，你有幸得到本王的指引。”  
“那么作为你获取知识的回报，挚友，你得一直陪在我身边。”

**Author's Note:**

> 夏夜奇妙的安静像潮水一样涌遍我全身。《局外人》


End file.
